tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Shu Izumi/Image Gallery
Official Art= Shu 2017 profile.png|2016/17 setting profile Quell.jpg|QUELL 2016/17 setting Shu sns icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon QUELL smart phone wallpaper.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Tsukiproinfo 2016 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2016 cover Shu stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2017 compilation.jpeg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 cover Quell 2017 visual.jpg|QUELL 2018/19 setting Shu 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Kacho shu badge.jpg|Pale Moonlight can badge (normal ver.) Kacho shu chibi badge.jpg|Pale Moonlight can badge (chibi ver.) Quell guild.jpeg|QUELL 2018 AGF setting profile Machine quell 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Tsukiproinfo 2018 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 cover Quell 2019 visual.jpg|QUELL 2019 setting Quell 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Shu 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura shu.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Quell pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Quell pieno all.jpeg|QUELL 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- QUELL BELIEVER.jpg|BELIEVER -Inori- SQ Vol 1.jpg|Vol. 1 SHIKI X SHU Wing cropped.png|Omote QUELL QUELL Vol 2.jpg|I saw a rainbow Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban QUELL NEMOPHILA.jpg|Ura QUELL Because you are cropped.png|Because you are Past present future cover cropped.png|past, present, future~ Quell rs 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Shu & Eichi Pale moonlight cover cropped.png|Pale Moonlight Quell rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 QUELL Matchless people crop.png|Matchless People Quell rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Shu & Issei Quell rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 QUELL Quell club cover cropped.png|CLUB♣ Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta New step cover crop.png|A new step |-| Anime= Shu anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Shu anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet ProAni Leaders.jpg|TSUKIPRO leaders visual Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|QUELL promo poster Shu Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Ep 3 end card.png|Episode 3 end card QUELL sports day.jpg|QUELL representing team white at the sports day Preview 2.jpg|Shu talking with Issei Shiki and Shu.jpg|Young Shiki and Shu when they were in the same unit 11 Shu.jpg|Young Shu watching Shiki leave 11 Preview 2.jpg|Shu reminiscing Penguin Shu and Shiki.jpg|Penguin Shiki and Shu in Tsubasa's explanation Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga release illust.jpg|Manga announcement illustration Manga countdown shu.png|Shu countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Proani manga page 1.jpg|Ouka Ranman color insert page Tkpr manga 1 cover.jpg|Ouka Ranman secondary cover page Ouka ranman pv 2.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Chisana manga cover.jpeg|Chisana Sekai cover page Chisana pv 1.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 2.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 5.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 6.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Above the best pv 2.jpeg|Above the best preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 1.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 shu.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 shu.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver blue cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.BLUE DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali shu profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F QUELL.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING QUELL visual B&F shu profile.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING profile Empire shu profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 shu profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep4 shu.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 shu.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Shu on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen QUELL TsukiPara.png|QUELL TSUKIPARA profile Bya shu.png|Because you are card (unidolized ver.) Bya shu idolized.png|Because you are card (idolized ver.) Halloween event banner og.png|Shu on the banner of Gensou Sanbi Vampire Night event Halloween shu idolized.png|Halloween Night card (idolized ver.) Shu Vampire Night.jpeg|Halloween Night CG (unidolized ver.) Agf shu.png|Formal Coordi card Halloween shu 3.png|re:Halloween Night card Onsen shu.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (unidolized ver.) Onsen shu idolized.png|Yukemuri Onsen card (idolized ver.) Onsen shu 3.jpg|SP：Yukemuri Onsen card Nyanderful smile gasha banner.png|Shu on the banner of the Nyanderful Smile gasha Nyan shu.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card Nyan shiki reward idolized.png|SP:Nyanderful Smile (Shiki card, idolized ver.) White day gasha banner.png|Shu on the banner of the White Day Love gasha White day shu.jpg|White Day・Prince card (unidolized ver.) White day shu idolized.jpg|White Day・Prince card (idolized ver.) Arigatou anni gasha banner.PNG|Shu on the banner of the Arigatou! 1st Anniversary SQ & ALIVE hen gasha 1st anni shu.png|1st Anniversary☆ card Quell kacho banner.PNG|Shu on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU QUELL ver. gasha Shu kacho idolized.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) SQ kacho banner.PNG|Shu on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SQ ver. gasha June bday gasha banner.PNG|Shu on the banner of the JUNE HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Shu bday 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Shu bday idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Shu bday 3.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Summer carnival eichi.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (Eichi card, unidolized ver.) Sq fantasia event.PNG|Shu on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA〜Hi to Mizu no Shou〜 event Fantasia shu.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia shu idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) Sq agf banner.PNG|Shu on the banner of the AGF Anniversary SQ hen 2018 reprint gasha Halloween night revival banner.png|Shu on the banner of the Halloween Night 2018 event revival gasha Vampire night revival banner.png|Shu on the banner of the Gensou Sanbi Vampire Night 2018 revival event SQ puri gasha banner.png|Shu on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri shu.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card Puri eichi.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Eichi card, unidolized ver.) Puri eichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Eichi card, idolized ver.) Puri ichi idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Ichiru card, idolized ver.) Origin shu.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin shu awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Puri koki.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; unidolized ver.) Puri koki idolized.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou shu.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (unidolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou shu idolized.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card (idolized ver.) Sq kacho revival.png|Shu on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SQ ver. reprint gasha New years shu.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Sq gasha box banner.png|Shu on the banner of the SQ TSUKIPARA。 gasha Yuenchi shu.png|Yuenchi Date card Sqs romeoness gasha.png|Shu on the banner of the Romeoness gasha Romeoness shu.png|Romeoness card 2nd anni sq gasha banner.png|Shu on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary★ SQ hen gasha 2nd anni shu.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni shu idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni sq event banner.png|Shu on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary SQ hen ～Zenryoku! Ouen Arigatou Party～ event Anni reward shu.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (unidolized ver.) Anni reward shu idolized.png|2nd Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) Shu 2019 bday gasha banner.png|Shu on the banner of the Izumi Shu-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha 2019 bday shu.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) 2019 bday shu idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Starry shu.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry shu idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium gasha banner.jpeg|Shu on the banner of the Aquarium gasha Aquarium shu.png|Aquarium card (unidolized ver.) Aquarium shu idolized.png|Aquarium card (idolized ver.) Empire2 shu.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card Anihallo shu.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo shu idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Fairy shu.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy shu idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Shu Izumi Category:Image Gallery